


you're brighter than the sun

by oblivioncalling



Category: Bastille
Genre: M/M, i've never written before, its fluffy af, just sayin, u probably shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivioncalling/pseuds/oblivioncalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan reading hate and kyle not putting up with that shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i came back and edited this and its still awful but whatevs. remember kids, dyle is The Shit. spread some love and write dyle. thx

Dan knows that he shouldn't be scrolling through the hash tag “danisugly” but he is, for whatever reason. He also knows his eyes are watering but he’s in the tour bus and there is no way in hell he’s crying in front of his mates. Dan sees Kyle watching him from the corner of his eye but he isn't saying anything so he continues his self-inflicted torture. He’s another 5 tweets down till Kyle’s name catches his eye. How can Kyle stand to be around someone as horrible and worthless as Dan. That’s it, that’s what makes the tears fall. Do they think Dan doesn't know this? He knows he doesn't deserve Kyle. For God sakes they aren't even dating and Dan knows this. This is what keeps Dan up at night, knowing the person that he secretly loves deserves more than him.  
These thoughts are going through his head when a voice starts speaking, “Danny boy what’s wrong?” Woody asks.  
Oh no, I know I’m a shit liar, what do I say? “Oh, it’s nothing. Just missing some friends I guess.” Hopefully this is doesn't sound like complete shit coming from my mouth.  
“I’m sorry, mate, I know it gets rough.” he replies  
Whew I got out of that one. “Yeah, thanks. I’m just gonna go clean up a bit, yeah?” I see them Woody and Will nodding, showing they heard me. I need to get out of here I keep telling myself. I’m on my way to the tiny bathroom when I hear someone behind me.  
“Are you really just missing your friends,” Kyle asks.  
Shit! Why can’t he just leave it? I clear my throat trying to keep the tears from spilling again. I open my mouth to reassure him but all that comes out is a small cry. He grabs my arm and pulls me into the loo.  
“You wanna tell me what’s going on Dan?” I honestly don’t know if I can speak right now, and how do you effectively say “millions of people hate me, but it’s all good because I hate myself as well”. So with this in mind I just shove my phone at him. I see his confused face and I manage in a rough and small voice, “Go on then,”  
He looks up at me one last time and then looks down at my phone. He reads it and his face hardens, and I see his jaw clench. He starts scrolling and sees one hate filled tweet after another. He finally throws my phone at the wall and says “No Dan, none of that is true.”  
I’m staring at the ground with my arms around me like I’m physically holding all my feelings. I mumble out, “But it is, Kyle.”  
I feel his fingers on my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I see his face soften and he just quietly let’s out an “Oh Dan, come here baby.” He pulls me toward him and wraps his arms around me. The feeling of him holding me, it… it breaks me and I let out a sob.  
He hears me and just pulls me in tighter. I clench my hands in his shirt and hold on for dear life. He starts whispering in my ear, “You know none of those things are true, right?”  
“Not a single one of them, you’re beautiful and talented and you deserve so much.”  
I need to get out of here, I feel like I’m being suffocated. Kyle’s words are filled with love and I know I don’t deserve them. I’m nothing, I’m nothing. I keep repeating to myself. I start to pull away, Kyle just grabs my waist. “Dan, what did I say?”  
“Oh no, no, you didn't say anything I’m just I-“I’m cut off by a kiss. What oh my god, what it happening. You need to stop this. You can’t have this, you can’t have Kyle.” I put my hands on Kyle’s shoulders and gently push him away, “I’m sorry Dan,” he starts, “If I had known I wouldn't have done that.”  
“No Kyle it’s not you it’s just, that… that person was right I don’t deserve any of this. Especially not you. I’d never deserve you.”  
Kyle just looks at me with so many emotions on his face that I don’t know which is which. “Don’t…don’t ever think that. That person is so wrong, babe. So wrong. We deserve each other, you deserve this. Let me love you Dan, let me show you.”  
I’m at such a loss of words, so I just kiss him. I just kiss Kyle. I kiss him with all I've got because this may be my only chance. I feel Kyle start to respond, he licks the seam of my lips asking for entrance. I open up and then Kyle is there. Kyle is everywhere, all around me. Every sense is overwhelmed with him. He pushes me up against the wall and I moan, probably a bit too loud.  
Kyle breaks off and says, “Baby, if we’re gonna do this, you’re going to have to quiet down a bit. As much as I’d like to hear you moan my name… god do I… I don’t think Woody and Will would appreciate it very much.”  
I just flush and nod, knowing that I often times get too loud. He runs his hands through my hair and says “you sure you wanna do this?”  
“Of course," I say, "always have.” I say this and rub my hips against his in a small circular motion for emphasis. It’s his turn to moan, “You’re going to be the death of me.”  
I let out a giggle that I’ll later deny because it never happened. Kyle just picks me up and shoves me against the wall again. I wrap my legs around his waist and that’s when he grinds his hips up and oh god. I shove a hand against my mouth and see Kyle smirking. “Oh shove off! “  
“You sure you want me to? Cuz I can leave it you’d like?’ he teases. I shake my head and tighten my legs around him.  
"Goodness, Dan. I was joking, you know that right? I'd never leave you." Kyle says earnestly.  
"Wouldn't be the first time," I mumble out.  
"Dan, look at me. I'm not them. You're stuck with me okay?"  
I smile at him and say, "I'm okay with that."  
"Well good, because there are some things I wanna do to you," Kyle teases  
"Oh really?," I say wriggling eyebrows. "What kind of things?"  
Kyle looks at me and I can clearly see how dilated his eyes are. "I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you, Dan?"  
I nod my head, probably a little too quickly, judging by Kyle's chuckle. "I'm gonna show you, okay? I'm gonna show you how special you are."'  
I just nod again, at a loss for words. How do you reply when the one you love his saying such kind things that you believed you'd never hear.  
Kyle just smiles and starts kissing down my neck, leaving little love bites that will be hard to hide. He reaches my chest and slowly unbuttons my shirt, kissing lower and lower till he reaches my jeans. He looks up as if asking for permission and I say "Please." Kyle begins to unbutton my pants pulling my underwear down with them.

He takes me into his mouth and starts to sucks and ohmygod how does he do that? I shove my hand against my mouth to hold out the loud moan that was bound to come out. Kyle looks at me through his ridiculously long eyelashes. He flicks his tongue and this has got to stop now before I come. I pull Kyle off and tell him, "God Kyle, as much as I would love for you to continue that, I really want you to fuck me."  
"Yes, yes. I can do that," Kyle says. He kisses me one last time before turning me over to face the wall. "You ever done this before, babe?" he asks. I reply with a shake of the head and a, "No, you'll be the first."  
"Does that make me special then?" he questions me. "You've always been special, " I reply quietly looking back at him. Kyle stares me in the eye with a small smile on his face and says, "You are something else, Danny."  
He grabs some lotion off the counter and starts to push in with one finger, kissing my shoulder to try and relax me. "Christ, your tight," he moans out.  
"Well I'd hope so since no one else has been in there," I say with a moan hen he hits that spot inside of me that makes me see stars.  
He adds a second finger and starts to scissor his fingers. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait and I finally just say, "Kyle I'm good, just please..." he seems to understand and starts to slick up his dick (ohmygod that is the worst sentence i've ever written) and starts to push in. We both moan simultaneously, I've never felt so full in my life, or so close to Kyle and damn..it's the best feeling ever.  
Kyle puts his hands my on hips and bites my neck, asking if he can move yet. I reach back and pull his head up to kiss me, "You can move, baby," I tell him when we break the kiss. Kyle nods and slowly pulls out only to thrust back in that much harder.  
"Ohhhh god," Kyle tries to muffle my my noises by putting his fingers in my mouth. The tables turn when I start sucking on them and his hips buck, obviously surprised. He seems to regain his rhythm and begins to thrust again. Kyle starts whispering in my ear...  
Don't you ever think you're not beautiful.  
You're so special to me, you have no idea Dan, no idea.  
You deserve happiness, and love. 

With each of these words I get closer and closer to the edge until all I feel is Kyle. Kyle is all around me and the world could fall apart us and I wouldn't even notice because Kyle is with me and that's all that matters. Every word he says makes me love him even more. I'm at the edge, holding on for dear life and when he says those words I love you, Dan. I fall over the edge, no, we fall together.


End file.
